Devices may share content via content transfers. Content transfers may include system transfers and direct transfers. A system transfer leverages a service provider system to communicate, store, and access content between devices. In return, the service provider may evaluate characteristics of each system transfer to provide and support marketing services and the like to the devices (and their users). Examples of system transfers may include email transfers, multimedia messaging transfers, cloud storage transfers, and/or other peer-to-network-to-peer transfers.
In contrast, a direct transfer does not leverage the service provider system to transfer content. Rather, direct transfers share content outside of the service provider system by leveraging communication technologies local to the devices. Examples of direct transfers using local communication technologies may include near field communication (NFC) transfers, Bluetooth® transfers, and/or other peer-to-peer or off-network transfers of content.
Further, since direct transfers are outside of the service provider system, characteristics of the direct transfers are unavailable to service providers. These characteristics, if known by the service provider, would be extremely valuable for enhancing marketing services. Thus, it would be prudent to provide a system and method that enables, records, and analyzes peer-to-peer level transfers (e.g., direct transfers) so that the service provider may access the characteristics of the direct transfers.